


Get your shit together, babe

by rojhaz



Category: Bubble - Fandom, Красная Фурия
Genre: F/M, все мужики козлы, драма, на меня повлиял фильм турбулентность, рефлексия, срань господня да это же юст, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если парень, с которым ты и пофлиртовать-то толком не успела до его гибели, возвращается с того света? Нет, зомби здесь не при чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your shit together, babe

Если бы нее ее хваленые рефлексы, лежать ей сейчас с распоротым горлом, например. Но она успела увернуться — не в первый раз, на поясе уже висело четыре подобранных ножа. Еще один, по идее, и у него закончатся...  
Он метнул сразу два.  
Кажется, все было еще хуже, чем ей казалось с самого начала.

***  
После возвращения Джошуа им всем было не по себе.  
Она злилась сама на себя за то, что не могла понять, как он выжил; сама же видела его тело, падающее в пекло обломков взорванного вертолета. А теперь на Джошуа не было ни единого серьезного повреждения. Сразу после того, как его подобрал вертолет МАКа, его отправили на обследование в принадлежащую МАКу клинику; вопрос о доставке в штаб-квартиру не рассматривался.  
— Ведь может быть что угодно.  
— Ты тоже считаешь, что он... — Ника не договорила.  
Лотта кивнула.  
— Простейший вариант — перевербовка, диверсия. С собой — что угодно. Да хоть взрывчатка в заднице. С таймером. Пусть взрывается где захочет, но хотя бы не в штабе.  
Манера Лотты говорить рублеными фразами иногда дико нервировала.  
Ника остекленевшим взглядом сверлила стену. Больше всего ей хотелось увидеть Джоша и плевать, что там думают.  
— Ника, — голос Агента Дельта вывел ее из оцепенения. — Зайди.  
Через полчаса она уже стояла у дверей той палаты, где его держали. Агент Дельта, не вдаваясь в подробности, расписал ей, что ждет Джоша — врачи завершили первое обследование, проводят анализы, сканируют, выполняют все необходимые действия для его лечения, а после передают им для допроса.   
Она постучала в стекло и, глубоко вдохнув, вошла.  
— Ника?  
Он слабо изменился — все те же светлые-светлые глаза, рыжая щетина и улыбка от уха до уха. И он все так же был рад ее видеть. Она едва сдержалась, чтобы не броситься к нему на шею.  
— Прости, что я без апельсинов, — попыталась пошутить она, присаживаясь на принесенный медбратом табурет.  
— Все в порядке, — он махнул перебинтованной рукой. — Мне все равно нельзя.  
Она внимательно смотрела на края повязки. Были видны только покрасневшие пальцы.   
— Я бы сказал, что ты меня взглядом прожжешь, но там и так ожоги.  
— Прости, — она зажмурилась на секунду и перевела взгляд на его лицо. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты жив.  
— Я сам не могу, — тихо сказал он.  
Повисла неловкая тишина.   
Ника нервно притопывала ногой, не зная куда себя деть. Джош выглядел совсем не так, как должен был выглядеть человек, упавший с большой высоты в эпицентр взрыва. На нем даже волосы не обгорели.  
Кстати, волосы.  
— У меня для тебя все-таки кое-что есть.  
Джош тут же оживился. Когда она выудила из поясного кармана его драную бандану, он вытаращил глаза и попробовал привстать на кровати.  
— Ш-ш-ш, смирно, солдат, — она наклонилась к нему. Чертовы сиськи мешали как никогда. Джош, впрочем, не был против.  
Когда она повязывала ему на голову прожженный, состоящий словно из одних дырок платок, Джош немного повернул голову и осторожно поцеловал ее предплечье. Ника вздрогнула.  
— Теперь я чувствую себя как дома, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. — Спасибо.  
Ника свободно выдохнула. Кажется, все обошлось.  
— Подозревала невесть что небось? — Он горько улыбнулся. — Все в порядке, я на месте Агента Дельта вообще никого к себе не допустил бы.  
Ей хотелось сначала сказать, что Джоша, если ему интересно, и так ждут допросы, но вовремя спохватилась. К тому же уже было пора возвращаться.  
— Джош. Мне дали всего пять минут.  
— Я все понимаю. Я могу тебя обнять?  
— А я тебе ничего не прожгу? — хмыкнула она.  
— Узнаю язвительную Красную Фурию, — Джош картинно закатил глаза. — Иди сюда.  
У Джоша были очень теплые руки. Ника почувствовала, как он касается ее виска губами и улыбнулась.  
Этого им обоим пока было достаточно.  
— Увидимся, — он подмигнул ей, прежде чем она покинула его палату.

***  
В кабинете Агента Дельта вовсю работал кондиционер, но ей было так жарко, словно она провалилась в ад. Жарко, неловко и даже немного за себя стыдно.  
— То есть Вы говорите, что специально дали мне информацию о том, что его ждет, прежде чем отправить меня к нему?  
— А что ты хотела, — Агент Дельта стоял, отвернувшись к окну. — Мы должны были проверить его разными способами.   
"Ну и тебя заодно лишний раз не помешало бы" так и повисло между ними.  
— Ну и куда вы микрофон засунули?  
— Зачем мне использовать жучки на движущихся людях, если везде и без того стоят камеры и прослушка? — он глянул на нее полным недоумения и легкого презрения взглядом. — Ника, это в порядке вещей. Сейчас так особенно.  
— Да что не так с ним не так? Что с Вами не так? — Нику начал подбешивать этот цирк. — Он в полном порядке.  
— О, поверь мне, нет.   
Она не нашлась тогда, что ответить.

***  
Это "Нет" Агента Дельта она припомнила сразу же, как только Джошуа метнул в нее свой первый нож. Что произошло, она поняла в одну секунду — сложнее оказалось это принять. Она рванула за угол, чтобы отдышаться и решить, что делать.  
Коридор клиники был пуст еще когда она туда заходила, и это должно было ее насторожить, но она была слишком поглощена мыслями о том, что Джоша наконец отпускают с допросов обратно долечивать ожоги и возвращаться к тренировкам. Зря отпустили.  
У нее был с собой пистолет, веревки, на худой конец она могла бы уложить его врукопашную, но меньше всего ей хотелось верить в то, что ей придется это сделать. Она даже не сразу смогла вызвать подмогу. Оказалось, он зациклил камеры и вырубил интеркомы. Кольнула легкая злость на Агента Дельта — передатчик на ней самой был бы очень кстати.  
К виду крови она давно привыкла, но ее замутило, когда она увидела первую вытекающую из-под двери красную лужу. Лишнее напоминание о том, что Джош — не только улыбчивый рыжий парень, с которым любая пошла бы на свидание, живи они нормальной гражданской жизнью, но и профессиональный убийца.  
— Ника, — он позвал ее так ласково, что ей захотелось заскулить и забиться куда-нибудь. — Иди ко мне.  
Главное было взять себя в руки. Ника откинулась головой к стене, вдохнула поглубже и попыталась досчитать до десяти.  
Один. Я слышу твои шаги, Джош.  
Два. Я не боюсь тебя.  
Три. Четыре. Теперь ты еще ближе, я вижу тебя.  
Пять. Как это получилось, Джош?  
Шесть. У меня твои ножи, видишь?   
Семь. Восемь. Джош, перестань улыбаться.  
Девять. Я, кажется, люблю тебя.  
Десять. В глазах темно.

***  
Лотта трясла ее за плечи. Говорила что-то о том, что самолично вынесет ублюдку мозги, когда бойцы закончат с ним в карцере, о том, что Ника должна собраться, о том, что нехрен было так залипать на Джоша, нехрен было одной туда идти, надо было сначала проверить камеры, о чем ты думала, девочка?  
Ника только молчала.  
Она потеряла Джоша во второй раз.


End file.
